Love and Desire are at School
by Sakura no Hoshi-kun
Summary: Read if you dare. AU FIC. MASTER/SLAVE. YULLEN LUCKY. LOTS OF GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU ARE FAINT OF HEART. DON'T READ ! You have been warned.


**Title: Love and Desire are at School**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No money equals no own :(**

**A/N: **Heeeeyyyyyyy Minna-san, Sakura is here! I AM SOOOO SORRY~! I thought I was able to get it in earlier but I couldn't. Ok so this is the actual story. I want to thank all who took the time to make all those lovely reviews for me. It made me happy~ **And all who has added this to their favs and follows. LUCKY goes first then YULLEN (all in the same chapter). Yullen is alot smutier than Lucky.**

PS. WHOEVER IMPLEMENTED THAT TYKI PET NAME FOR LAVI IS "LOVELY" I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT INFORMING YOU THAT I WILL USE IT~ PLEASE FORGIVE ME~ IF YOU READ THIS AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CREATED IT PLEASE PM SO I CAN APOLIGIZE!

**Warning: YAOI~ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE ALOT OF SMUT DON'T READ NEITHER.**

**Chapter 1**

He grunted softly as he stirred in the soft king sized bed. He fought himself to say asleep but it seemed the darkness wouldn't welcome him anymore. So he opened his one green eye and blinked softly a few times at the brightness of the normally dark room. When he finally adjusted, he looked straight ahead only to find his master standing a few feet away from him. His back was to him as he put on a silky white shirt to add to his outfit. He already had on black slacks and Italian dress shoes. His hair wasn't tied back, making him seem more like a teen than he would with his hair tied back. It covered the stigmata across his forehead that never took away from his beautiful appearance. He was buttoning up his shirt when he looked at him through the mirror with his intense gold eyes. They stayed like this for what felt like eternity for the slave before his owner decided to speak.

"Good Morning, Lavi." The sensual, smooth called out to him.

Lavi sat up on the bed with the cover sliding off his upper body, revealing a black skinny tee, though he didn't remember having that on during the night. He lightly blushed as he recalled the events. "G-Good Morning, Tyki..."

Said man smirked in the mirror as he fixed the collar of his shirt. "It seems that last night must have been tiring for you, seeing that I woke up earlier than you."

The slave's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the he allowed himself to sleep later than his master. That was rather a big no-no. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said frantically, getting out of bed and landed his feet on the smooth floor, ignoring the muscle tensing coldness underneath him, showing all black shorts; he didn't recall wearing those either. He would ask Tyki this later but now, he has a situation he needed to fix. He mildly bit the side of his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Tyki. I-I won't happen again..."

He knew his master, the nickname "Pleasure", Tyki Mikk of the Noah Clan, as a cunning smooth teen. He was 18 years old, strong, and not to mention extremely attractive to the human eye. He is a third year in the great Black Order Academy, a very fancy rich school that only those with connection can get inside. He had only heard stories about it from his master, though he has never seen it. He didn't have much knowledge until he was given to Tyki about 2 months ago on the said man's birthday7. At first, he was scared, thinking that he would be abusive and treat him lower than dirt like his former masters. But he never did.

Ever since then, Tyki has been nothing but kind to him, letting him go places with him and being able to do a few things on his own. The man responsible for the place they live him was a smiling fat man nicknamed the Millennium Earl. This man was also the Noah clan foster guardian taking Tyki, along with 5 others. He met the others when he was first taken to the Earl's estate and knew them as Road, Lulubell, Jasdero, Devitt, and Skinn. They all were picked up by the Earl ten years earlier when he came across them and identified them as heirs to the Noah clan, an ancient but extremely powerful family. He never knew what they did and he thought it's best for him not to. Whatever they didn't tell him, he didn't need to know. He learned to trial and error that ignorance when it comes to things like this is always better than finding out on your own.

Over the two months he was staying with them, they have never really treated him like a slave. Except for the occasional task that he obeyed nonetheless (he wouldn't disobey, not knowing the powers of the all mighty Noah's), they let him be in the castle. Though it wasn't a week after that Tyki became his personal master. He remember the first time Tyki had sex with him like it was yesterday. He remember how gentle it was, how he would stop occasionally to make sure he was alright. He has never had a master as kind as Tyki and slowly, he began to like having the Pleasure as a master. But he knew better than to get all casual. He had seen a few times when the Noah was mad and in rare cases, using violence. And believe him, he didn't want to be the one that Tyki was pissed with or using violence on. He has had his fair share on being hit by his master and he knew even if Tyki never hit him that he was the most dangerous to anger. So he vowed to never disobey a command from him, if he ever had one that is.

Tyki just chuckled. He turned himself away from the mirror and walked towards the other. Once he got there, he lifted Lavi's head up with one finger immediately noticing the little water droplets that appeared in the slave's single green eye. He moved his hand to wipe the non-streaming tears with his thumb. "No need to punish yourself, lovely. I have just overworked more than usual. I've been a bit more needy seeing as starting today, you going to be a learning student at Black Order Academy. Are you excited?"

At this Lavi gave a small smile. "I am. Thank you for letting me go.." He said, sounding truly grateful that Tyki would allow him to go to school. He remember asking the Noah once about going to school and Tyki saying he was able to go. Tyki had given him books to study and personally taught him and with the month, he was already on advanced second year level. Most likely because of his photographic memory.

"No problem. Now, I suggest you take a shower now, we are leaving soon."

Lavi nodded once and went towards the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and took his shower. When he got out, Tyki gave him clothes. It consisted of a blue long sleeved v-neck t-shirt with black jeans that had chains hanging, connecting, and over-lapping each other. He took then from the Noah and put them on a empty space on the dresser (after politely thank you of course). When he looked up at the mirror, he saw Tyki looking at him from behind with an amused smirk on his face. His hand was gripping at the part where the towel closed in, keeping certain areas away from the Pleasure. Feeling the rather hungry stare boring holes into him made him hesitant. He blushed heavily before looking down hastily, gripping his towel harder. He heard his master chuckle yet again.

"Lovely, what is there to be afraid of?" He could _feel _the smirk widening in the other's voice.

Lavi hesitated once again before removing the towel from his slim waist, leaving him bare under the golden eye that belonged to Tyki. He felt as if he was fire, knowing he was blushing even harder. Sure the Noah was seen him naked countless times over the two months but his reaction always stayed the same. He heard Tyki walked towards him and before he knew it, he saw pair of hands grip at his waist. He breath hitched and his heart rate increase times a million with his eye widening but he didn't dare move. One hand moved up to his chin, slowly gliding his fingers all over his chest making his chest noticeably stiffen. The hands tilt his head up slightly, forcing Lavi to look at himself in the mirror. Tyki still had his smirk on and it widened even more when his hand at his waist slide teasingly down to a certain area and started to fondle lightly.

Lavi's eye narrowed slightly as he let his head fall back to Tyki shoulder. He breathed heavily in pants as his mouth hung open and let out a soft moan. "Ahh..."

Tyki took the opportunity to let his hand roam back down his slave's body before stopping on a nipple. He decided to make his index finger swish the tip around left and right. The fondling turn into groping he wrapped experienced fingers around Lavi's member and stroked ever so tauntingly.

"Nngh...T-TY...ki.." Lavi moaned helplessly. He grasped loudly once he felt the Noah bit harshly into his neck then lapped it up as if it was an apology. That most definitely will leave a mark. Tyki bit down on him once again, harder this time. Hard enough to draw blood. Not that he cared for it. Well, it did hurt but he didn't even think about even as so much move his head to tell Tyki to stop. He didn't want to do this but that didn't matter. He stared up at the high ceiling, vision blurred by pleasure as he let his master continue his play with his body as if he was a doll. Even if Tyki had given him privileges that most wouldn't grant their slaves, he knew where he stood. He had as much will as a doll. But he was a doll at Tyki's command. Nothing more, nothing less.

If the Noah wanted sex, no matter how tired he was, without hesitation, he would bend over, keeping his butt in the air waiting for further instruction or ministrations. If Tyki wanted to break his bones, he would let him. Who was he to question the actions of the Pleasure? He was bought to comply so that is just what he is going to do.

Tyki littered his neck with dark red hickeys, not caring whether or not the shirt he bought his slave would cover it up. He added extra pressure when swishing the nipples, earning him a loud mewl from his lovely.

"AH! Ngh...hah...hmmmmm...!"

Lavi's chest heaved like he was running miles on a hot summer. His heart was pounding like the drums, the beat loud and fast. Tyki removed his hand away from the nipple and he got a whine in response. He moved the hand to the other's face and grabbed the face rather gently, and made it face him. Gold eyes met a green eye and their gaze held. They leaned in closer together like they read each other's mind. The next step was inevitable, no way out and bound to happen. As they move closer and closer, their eyes slowly closed before lips m-

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

"Tyki-pon! Lavi-kun! You're going to be late for school!"

Both pairs of eyes shot open. Lavi's eye were still widened as Tyki's went back to their original state before leaning in and kissing his slave chastely on the mouth before whispering softly. "Let's get you dressed.."

"Ah! K-KANDA!" Allen whimpered loudly as he shut his eyes even tighter than they were before.

Allen Walker was wearing a white long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt with a grey 3 button vest with a red-ribbon bow tied around and under the collar. Black slacks covered his legs along with knee high boots adorning his feet. Though that wasn't the scene going on in Kanda's master bedroom in the Kanda estate. Allen's vest was open, the red-ribbon wasn't in its usual bow but rather untied and wrinkled. His blacks and boots were still intact but the button and zipper were unbuckled and unzipped. His plaid blue were showing. Nothing would be unusual about this if there wasn't one hand up his shirt and one down his pants practically jacking him off.

"NGH! K-KAN...-! Please!.."

"Pleas what, Moyashi?" Kanda said as he continued to play with his slave's body. Oh how he loved to touch Allen's body. All the reactions and moans he would receive as a result were always so new. But his favorite thing about his toy was the fact that it was so _honest _and _sensitive. _Every little touch and every little feel always made Allen go crazy and he _loved it_. "What do you want?"

But that question went on deaf ears. Allen didn't respond. Couldn't as a matter of fact. He was too distracted by the inhuman speed that Kanda's hand was going and by the other hand constantly twisted and rubbing his nipples that he couldn't even hear his master's question. Suddenly, the hand on his member stop stroking him and fiercely based the base of his dick and squeezed. A mixture of a pained grunt and a whine was given out on his part.

The tweaking became more erotic than it was before. _Left and right, up and down, swish , a teasing squeeze and a slightly sadistic pull. _The hand at his member squeezed harder as he felt his master's hot breath ghost over his ear ever so gently. The wetness of Kanda's tongue slid oh so tauntingly up Allen's ear and nibble on the cartilage. Allen squeezed his eyes tighter/ All of this was getting him rather horny again and he needed to come. But having a hand painfully gripping at your base not letting you to was a problem, was it not?

"You seem not to understand my question, Baka Moyashi, so I'll repeat it. What do you want?"

The slave's eyes widened when he felt his master pull down his slacks from the back letting it fall to where his boots started, showing off his blue boxers. _Oh no. _He knew exactly what was going to happen next. And his theory was proven correct when he felt his boxers go down with his slacks and two fingers started searching for the rosy hole that leads to Allen's inside. Knowing the procedure, Allen bend over and put his hands on the dresser tips he was facing so it would be easier for Kanda to find it. He jerked up and his head unintentionally shot back the moment the finger were inside, muffling his groans by biting his bottom lip. His gripped the dresser harder as he tried to tolerate.

He didn't want to defy his master but he knew the exact words Kanda wanted to hear and he didn't want to say it. Not only were they a blow to what little pride he had left, they were degrading. He hated when Kanda wanted him to say those types of things. But he had no choice. Allen will always follow his master's commands no matter what they are.

"P-Please.."

Kanda smirked victoriously; he knew the words that would follow so he decided for not following the first, he could use a little teasing. He forced his thrusting finger to even deeper than what the norm is, reaching Allen's prostate and he pressed against it as hard as he can. Allen cried out in pleasure and pain as his knees buckle and tremble but he forced himself to stay up. "Hm? I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

The slave moistened his throat by gulping. "Please.." He said louder this time though it came out crackled. "K-Kanda-s-sama.."

His smirk widened. He bent over and on his slave, his long dark hair covering the creamy white skin of Allen. He brought his tongue out and sensually but slowly licked the exposed neck that was out to him. He would've bit it but he decided to be out of character and be considerate of his slave. He thrusted his long fingers once again, hitting the bundle of very sensitive nerves. A whimper came out of the silver-haired boy and what sounded like muffled whispers followed. He sighed inaudibly. He had gone too far with the teasing.

He let go of the base of Allen's member, almost immediately pent up semen came out in off white strings, added a flash of unwanted color in the dark hued dresser. Allen shivered entirely and he tightened his hold on the dresser as he rode out his orgasm.

He inhaled and exhaled heavily, trying to catch his breath the best way he can in his position. He felt Kanda withdraw himself away from him and heard him walk away. He heard clothes being on, most likely his Exorcist uniform.

(Exorcist are specially advanced students that have a special ability. Some are in for brains like Allen and others are skilled in some sort of sport like Kanda who is skilled with the katana.)

He stood up straight slowly, wincing slightly at the subtle pain he felt from his bottom. He bent back down to pick up the boxers and slacks that were pooled at his ankle, overcrowding his boots. He began to fix himself; tuck his shirt into his pants, button up his vest and tie and fix his bow, looking as if nothing ever happened just a few moments ago. He turned around to Kanda who already extended Allen's coat towards him. Allen took it, put it on, and button from the middle to the top, leaving the bottom open. Once he was done, looked up to see Kanda has situated himself, sitting down on the king sized bed. He made a motion gesture telling Allen to come towards him and sit on his lap which Allen followed.

When he was on his master's lap, facing him, the blue haired samurai immediately and possessively took Allen's waist and brought his slave closer to him. He rested his forehead on the Moyashi's chest, silently content to hear a strong steady heartbeat.

"I am allowing you this opportunity. Do not let me down. And if I see you involved with some other person, _**I swear I will break every bone in your body. **_Do you understand, Moyashi?"

Allen brought his arms up and placed them on Kanda's shoulder. He winced when he felt his master's grip around his waist get tighter, silently demanding a verbal answer.

"Yes...Kanda-sama.."

**E/N: **And that was the first chapter~! What do you think? Like? Don't like? TELL ME! :P

Also, NOTICE how I didn't say ANYTHING about Lavi's bandana or Allen's hand~ Idk if I want Allen to have a deformed hand in this AU fic. Or if Lavi have a bandana because frankly, I like his hair down~ what do you think? Tell whether or not you want Allen to have a deformed hand~ And for those who read "Wet dreams" DON'T WORRY~ I will be put up~

PLEASE FEED ME REVIEW! I PROMISE THAT I WON'T TAKE AS LONG~!


End file.
